Water meters are conventionally mounted in yoke-type supports (or "setters") which employ cast members of brass or other suitable materials. One difficulty with such supports is that they are not adaptable to different sized water meters. Accordingly, if a water meter is changed, it is often necessary to replace the yoke support as well. Various attempts have been made to provide adjustable meter supports. However, these typically require relatively complex and specially designed members. Examples of such prior art devices are of Russell U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,665 , of Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,982 , of Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,630 , of Campbell 3,970,334 , and of Grove U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,751 .
Another disadvantage of the prior art meter supports is that they require soldered connections. Solder, of course, contains lead which is a public health hazard. As a result, the use of solder is sharply curtailed and essentially limited by regulations of the Environmental Protection Agency under the Safe Drinking Water Act.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a simplified adjustable water meter support. Another object is to provide such a support which does not require the use of soldered connections. Other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.